


Is There a Place I Can Go? (and Imagine a Place For Us?)

by kittensnakes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femme Fatale, Femme Fatale Catra, Future Fic, GP!, Girl Penis, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Magic Cock, Penetration, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Power Dynamics, Power Play, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Season 2 Episode 4: Roll With It, Service Top Adora (She-Ra), Size Difference, Top Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensnakes/pseuds/kittensnakes
Summary: "Punished. The vile word sent a shiver down her spine, extricating nearly painfully from her fingertips and at the curls of her toes. Catra being punished for her wrongdoings. Something Adora could possibly get behind. Catra getting punished for her wrongdoings in that dress on her knees, over her lap, on a bed. That was unheard of but more enticing than the previous option. Her mouth dries at the thought, gulping in winded air."“Adora? You still with us?” Glimmer asks, her thoughts being thoroughly diminished in the process.“Yes! Yup! Uh huh, yes I am,” she rushes, “I’m here. Present.”###Has anyone else wondered what happened after Season 2, Episode 4 "Roll With It"? How Adora felt about Catra's femme fatale look? Sadly, I have, a lot. So come, venture with me, see what I believe may have happened the night of "Roll With It."
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (Minor)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Lil' different from the pieces I usually write but overall I think it's worth reading. I officially started up an Ao3 Twitter (identiddycrysis), where I'll be posting updates and ideas, it'd be really cool if you gave me a follow! Thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments always welcome.
> 
> ** Title inspired by Is There a Place I Can Go by Trudy and the Romance, which is on my Catra playlist titled "catra's spite playlist" on Spotify

Thank the gods that they decided against staying at the camp that night, Adora didn’t know if she could safely think the thoughts she had sharing a tent with approximately five other princesses and Bow. Especially since they had just attacked the fortress, they might as well have become Horde’s number one priority, well, more so now.

Adora sees a flash of Catra’s face in her mind’s eye, successfully infiltrating their camp and walking in on Adora doing  _ that  _ thinking about  _ her. _

And not only her but the woman Glimmer described, poured in silky black and fine furs, a high slit going along her thigh and even lower neckline, malicious purrs slipping from painted black lips, and a cute little choker that seemed to scream that the world belonged to her, yet...

In the world Adora had molded from Glimmer’s words, Catra could be owned by her, but that was too possessive, selfish, and most of all, fucking insane. Catra. Catra, of all people, of her greatest enemies, belonging to someone else, to  _ her. _

Maybe not belonging, or owning, but the conscious act of choosing to be with her. The conscious act of choosing to be punished for what she had done.  
_Punished._ The vile word sent a shiver down her spine, extricating nearly painfully from her fingertips and at the curls of her toes. _Catra being punished for her wrongdoings._ Something Adora could possibly get behind. _Catra getting punished for her wrongdoings in that dress on her knees, over her lap, on a bed._ That was unheard of but more enticing than the previous option. Her mouth dries at the thought, gulping in winded air. 

“Adora? You still with us?” Glimmer asks, her thoughts being thoroughly diminished in the process.

“Yes! Yup! Uh huh, yes I am,” she rushes, “I’m here. Present.”

The three of them decided to fly back to Brightmoon on Swiftwind, who begrudgingly agreed, while the rest of the Alliance made it back to their respected kingdoms in way too distracting of carriages. All mutually agreed it would be safer this way if the Horde decided to do a swift attack at the peak of midnight if Catra decided to- 

Nope. No Catra. Not now. Maybe back home.

But, Adora considers, maybe Glimmer or Bow would walk in, with some problem or another, to gripe about one another’s feelings, very annoying and definitely could not ever happen. 

An idea struck. “You know what, I’m going to drop you guys off and head to Light Hope, I think I wanna get more training in.”

“Are you sure about that?” Bow asks steadily, weary concern in his voice, “we already did so much today.”

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m sure,” she responds hastily, letting Swift Wind guide them down to the landing pad of the Bright Moon castle, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“At least _try_ to get some sleep tonight,” Glimmer chooses not to fight her, waving her off with a yawn, Bow gives her one final worried look before following her in.  
“Alright Swifty, you think you can drop me off?”

“Uh yeah, I guess so, are you sure you don’t want to rest or like, get food or water? Human stuff?”

“Nope! Take me now.” She absolutely had it with the questions. She needed to get this out of her system. Now.

###

“Light Hope?” The structure’s foyer is absolutely desolate, the small scampers of First One monsters can be heard miles away. Adora walks in on eggshells, glancing around the dark castle in search of the hologram, “you in there?”

“Hello, Adora,” Light Hope integrates behind her, a loud yet completely silent voice cutting through the heavy tension the dark room provided, “it is unlike you to visit me while off schedule.”

“AH!” Adora jumped, she whips around to face the woman, “uh, yes, I was wondering if we could, uh,  _ train.” _

“Of course, I will get the spiders ready-”

“No!” Adora interrupts, “uh, not like that, I was thinking something more _ private,  _ I actually had some ideas..” 

“I see,” Light Hope scans her up and down, invading all mental privacy Adora had, “you would like to relieve your sexual frustration towards the one you call  _ Catra  _ in the act of fornication through a simulation, am I correct?”

She stares at her for a moment, trying to collect thoughts, that’s  _ exactly what she wanted to do.  _ “More or less,” she decides.

“Is this a new strategy on using She-ra?”

“Uh, yes! It is and I wanted to test it out before the real thing, y’know?”

“I do not know,” Light Hope adds, “I have never acted on sexual intercourse.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it  _ sexual intercourse.” _

“Then what would you like me to call it? Forgive me but this is not showing up in my system and your thoughts indicate that you would like to subdue Catra in sexual intercourse.”

“Well, okay, yes, it is sexual intercourse but can we not call it that?” Adora cringes. 

“Then what would you like me to call it?”

They were going in circles. “Okay, why don’t we do this later?” Adora grunts, “Light Hope, please start the simulation.”

“Granted.”

The room becomes a blank slate, slowly beginning to rebuild itself. With each turned look Adora would see something different, eventually, the walls and floors and ceilings were exactly of Glimmer’s descriptions: a dark magenta, fine black velvet, shadows hiding the architecture of the room, yet still holding a strong definition, a light coming from the dark. Catra. Sitting cutely on the bed, one long leg draped over the other, flashing the smooth, shiny fur along her thigh, as Adora scanned her way up to her face she quickly recognized the look of petty glee on Catra’s face.

“Well hello, Adora,” she meows, “ready for round two?”

“Shut it,” she silenced her, a rugged hand placed on the catgirl’s slender neck, pressing expectantly, letting Catra become aware that there was going to be more to come. 

The hand doesn’t immediately register as hers but as She-ra’s, of course, she couldn’t even be herself in her fantasies, however, this would make it easier to  _ punish  _ the girl. 

Catra stared up at her, usually, jarring blue and yellow eyes but now washed over with a heavy pink glaze, her mouth parted slightly already letting out a few rushed puffs of air. Adora moves up and cups her soft cheek. 

“What are you going to do to me?” for once, there’s no malice in her voice or gross delight, not even the fear that Catra displayed when she was a young kitten, coming out in spilled stutters. She was just Catra, a little teasing and seductive, her Catra.

She doesn’t respond vocally, quickly grabbing her hands and bunching them in one large palm and uses her grasp over her to force her onto the plush bed. All Catra can do is stare at her, eyes wide. Instantly Catra is tied to the bed, her hands connect to the metal headboard with fluffy handcuffs.

“I’m going to punish you,” she states, the words coming out involuntarily as she moves between Catra’s thighs and parting them, setting them down on her own hips. “You’ve done bad things, Catra.”

“Oh yeah,” she bit her lip, “have I been a bad girl?”

“Yup,” she drawled, “very bad.”

“What are you going to do to me,” this time Catra said it with a joking lilt with Adora watching the growing blush on her face.

“First, you’re going to get me off,” Adora shimmies off her silly white biker shorts and boots, “then maybe I’ll let you get off. If you’re good, that is.”

Adora gently takes off her helmet headband and mounts herself on Catra’s face, muscled thighs wrapping around the catgirl’s head, she immediately lets out a heavy sigh as Catra’s lips touch her clit.

Starting with a strong suck before moving down along her lower lips, tongue parting from her lips and moving along down her cunt. . Adora slowly begins to grind against her face, hips jutting down to meet the girl’s rough appendage. 

Her tongue slips into her entrance, pulsing against clenched walls, defying gravity She lets out a soft groan as she ruts strategically against Catra’s face, the girl below her continuing to flick and suck until Adora is forced to see stars.

It doesn’t take long before she cums, already so worked up, plus, this wasn’t the goal of her fantasy. She shoves her hand into the brunette’s slicked-back hair, tugging her fuzzy ears as she comes. Underneath her, she can suddenly feel Catra’s breath on her hip and across her mound, panting at the lack of air and pleasantly suffocated. 

The look on Catra’s face nearly makes her cum again, her pupils wide and nearly covering the glorious color of her eyes, her chin and lower cheeks soaked with her slick, and plump lips taking in as much air as they could. She was so beautiful like this, Adora nearly lost all her thoughts.

“Was that good enough?” Catra challenges, her voice contrasting the wrecked look on her face.

“It’ll be good enough when you lose that attitude of yours,” Adora dismounts fully from her, moving back to where she was once again, pinning her hips and legs down, Catra squirms against her as she slides a teasing hand down her chest and to her waist.   
“That didn’t seem like a punishment,” Catra dares to say and Adora raises a brow at her.

“That wasn’t the punishment,” she starts to visualize what she wants next, “not even close. I’m going to fuck you until you scream, possibly even faint, and I won't stop till I get what I want out of you.”

Catra groans, arching up as Adora squeezes her tit and pinches her nipple. Both girls can feel the length growing from Adora’s clit and soon, there was a fully erect cock where her clit once was. Catra opens her eyes and gasps as she sees the length against her dress, dripping precum onto her.

“Are you gonna take this off of me before you put that thing inside me?” Catra asks with a breathy hiss.

“I might,” Adora toys with the new limb, pumping it a few times in order to lube herself up, stars playing at the backs of her eyes, delighted, “but you look so pretty in it, and where’s the fun in ripping it off of you if I can’t see you in it again?”

_ But you won’t see her in it again,  _ she pushes past it, coming down to kiss Catra forcefully, sliding her tongue into her mouth, tasting herself briefly before being able to absorb all of Catra. Their kisses are bruising and feel so real, Catra was actually here with her, underneath her, writhing against her solid hands, about to get  _ fucked  _ the  _ shit out of.  _

“I always imagined us together,” Adora pulls away to mouth along her jaw, leaving a burning trail of harsh kisses and bites there, “I couldn’t imagine myself with anyone else.”  _ Do you think if I told you, you would've come with me? _

“Me too,” Catra breathes out, sounding so realistic at its foundation but it enters Adora’s ears as robotic, forced, expected and Catra is of unpredictable nature. 

They don’t say much else, Adora pulls down one cup of her neckline and bites her nipple, suckling harshly until she bruises. Her neck becomes a broken war zone, covered in markings of the other girl. Her chest pushes and pulls against Adora’s anchoring weight and her breath fans out the entire room, the girl’s mind becoming foggy with her presence and all she can do is breathe her in until her throat becomes sore, Adora has always been a fighter and this is no exception. 

Her touches become more decisive, harsh caresses coming to the bound girl’s ass and thighs, spreading them open and pushing her thigh at the apex of her heat, letting Catra grind against her to the best of her abilities. “You’re a wreck,” Adora growls.

Catra moans, troubled, her back arching forwards as she pushes her heat further against Adora’s knee, “just fuck me already!”

She shouldn’t be the one making commands, but the way Catra says it, who is Adora to disobey her? Hastily, she extricates her knee from where it was, earning a small whine from the girl underneath her, and positions herself in the dead center of her legs, perching on her knees, and moving Catra’s legs up to her hips, thrusting in as quickly as she could with no warning.

“Ah! Adora!” Catra shoots up, wiggling her hips briefly in Adora’s dead hold to readjust. Her eyes snapped shut as if this was already too much, Adora falters.

“Is this okay? I didn’t ask-” 

“It’ll be fine once you get to it,” she answers harshly, “do it, Adora, fuck the shit out of me. Make me yours.”

Her eyes soften briefly before making her first thrust, starting off painfully slow, dragging her member inside and out to tease Catra, only resulting in her own painful thrill. Slowly building up heat inside her, Adora has no choice but to move faster.

“Harder,” Catra mewled, clenching against her length. Her eyes opening and closing, rolling back, and glazed over, occasionally looking up to Adora with wanton lust. Adora just watched, taking in all of her like she was a growing flame- so beautiful and so bright- watching the sounds Catra possessed get lodged in her throat, Adora obliges, thrusting faster and hoisting Catra’s legs up higher to meet a pressure point inside of her. Adora nearly gives out as she pistons in with all her divine might, truly testing her She-ra strength.

Her dress was nearly done for, useless sleeves slipped past their original resting place, neckline pulled down to her ribs to meet Adora’s demands, and thigh slit a little torn from the force she used, with the rest of the fabric pooling messily at the girl’s hips. Catra’s pert breasts bounced with each plunge in her wetness, heaving in order to stay afloat.

“You can let go,” Adora starts, “I want you to let go, you look so good like this. I never thought this would be able to happen, for me to see you like this,” one hand moves from Catra’s calf to her breast, only causing her to push further in and meet a new level of ecstasy, and cupping Catra’s tit and pinching her nipple. “You’re so beautiful, Catra, gods I don’t know why I never told you. Do you think you would’ve come with me if I told you that? That you’re beautiful, that I love you?”

_ “Adora, hhng, I- I’m” _ could she actually hear her? Did she hear the words that left Adora’s mouth? She took one last look around the room, magenta walls melting around her. She wasn’t necessarily sure if she could see Catra anymore, but her labored breath and submissive mewls seemed to resound in her, building up in her eardrums as she suffocated from the coldness of the dissipating room. 

“Light Hope, end simulation,” she sat in darkness, letting the cold walls wrap around her. 

###

“How was the simulation of fornication with the one you call  _ Catra,”  _ she’s not physically here, either of them, the room is still pitch black and cool, but a shiver zips down her spine and causes her to walk ramrod despite all her exhaustion.

“It was fine, Light Hope, thank you,” she sighs, “can you just start up a fight simulation?”

“Are you sure that’s for the best,” Light Hope understood and despite being the furthest from human, showed concern,  _ pity.  _

“Yes, I’m sure. Light Hope, start the simulation,” she pulls out her mighty sword, taking in a heaving breath as she prepares for the scenario Light Hope will put on for her.

This time, Catra is not underneath her, pliant with her, or giving her the eyes Adora wishes she could see, but the empty, vengeful ghost of what she once was and what she had become. 

  
  



	2. And Imagine a Place For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> years from there, time passes, hair greys, bodies do whatever bodies do, but what happens when Catra finds out about Adora's night with Light Hope long ago?
> 
> Femme Fatale Catra: Wives Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii <3 hope everyone is celebrating the radiant catra's birthday and staying safe (esp if ur in cali) i hope you enjoy this fic !!

It had been years since that night, honestly, Adora wasn’t sure how many, time seemed to track faster when the stars came back. The end of the war was a blur, celebrations after celebrations, parties on top of parties, all of it, birthdays, showers, weddings, and sadly even funerals, memorials of those they had lost, finally at peace with the conclusion of the war. Adora no longer needed to track the days, the time sometimes, on the off chance that she did need to, she would keep track of the growing amount of freckles on Catra’s face. Adora was sure that if Catra heard that, she would call Adora an idiot, a small smile toying on her lips, no malice insight. 

Catra had always been an outlier to her predictions, her strategies, and her equations, no less now despite them being together, freshly married. Catra’s hair took longer to grow than expected, reaching down to curl loosely between her sharp shoulder blades, being taken much better care of now. They were healthier, the two of them assigned to copious amounts of therapy and mini-vacations before they could even get fifty yards  _ near  _ Darla, or any spaceship for that matter (Adora tried, Catra watched).

But war and political conflict were now things of the past, the Fright Zone quickly being deconstructed and rebuilt as the Scorpioni Kingdom, with Queen Scorpia and Perfuma at its front, villages, and homes being rebuilt by almost Catra’s doing alone, feeling so guilty for her past, and Brightmoon becoming a hub for all interspace political connections, a reflection of what it had been before the war. Everything was at peace.

For the most part, their bedroom was apparently stuck in some past. The windows, walls, and their open balcony were upholstered in a fine magenta velvet, their marble floors layered with furs from animals Catra may or may not have maimed, their bed replaced with much finer silk sheets, littered with obsidian flower petals and surrounded by gothic candles, possibly becoming a fire hazard for future Catra and Adora.

“Catra?” Adora called out, settling her messenger bag down on the desk along the front wall, promptly shutting the door with her boot, “you in there?”

“Yeah,” she responded from the bathroom, the door is closed but still letting light slip through its cracks.

Usually, when Catra wanted to _play,_ she was front and center on their bed, but this seemed different, seemed _bigger._ _  
_ “What are you planning?” Adora saunters over to sit on the bed, moving the placement of fur rugs and crushing flower petals in her wake.

“Nothing,” a pause, she can basically hear the coyness in her smile, “well it is  _ something,  _ princess, but I’m sure you’ll like it. So just sit pretty on the bed.”

“Alright,” Adora waits, idly playing with her thumbs for who knows how long- letting Catra take her time in their shared bathroom.

“Do you remember the time that you and the Alliance attacked that Horde Fortress?” Catra asks, still in the bathroom, Adora can hear a lit  _ spritz _ of perfume.

“Oh god, barely,” it takes her a moment, tugging at her ponytail that she refused to retire years ago.

“I left Scorpia in charge and you guys accidentally tampered with our security bot, or whatever?”

Catra usually isn’t one to bring up the past, especially  _ her  _ past, so this must be big. It takes a moment for Adora to remember, for all the memories of that day  _ and  _ night to come back to her. All of it, the plant golem,  _ Sea-Ra,  _ Scorpia covering for Catra, and most of all,  _ Catra.  _ That night with Light Hope in the Crystal Castle. All of it. 

“Oh,” her breath hitches, “no, not really, nothing, in particular, stands out to me from then. God- yeah- that must have been years ago, huh?”

“Glimmer told me something at my bachelorette party, to be honest, she was a bit wasted but whatever, it doesn’t matter.”  
“What did she tell you?” Adora was on the edge of her seat, obviously, it couldn’t be what she thought it was, right?”

“She told me that you guys were going through strategy scenarios and that she imagined me as some super hot noir femme fatale. Do you remember that?”

“No,” fuck.

“Oh really? Because Glimmer also told me that you were acting super weird that night, like beyond your usual must-save-everyone-train-everyday weird, and went to go train at Light Hope’s death trap.”  
“I wouldn’t call it a death trap-”

“Yeah, well, Glimmer found a bunch of simulation files when she was working with Light Hope, and she said that she found one with my name all over it with the date of the Fortress attack, bring up any memories yet?”

_ Just play it cool Adora, just play it cool. _ “Nope. None.”

“Adora, are you lying to me?” her voice came from the closed door as playful, definitely calling her bluff.

“What would I be lying about?”

“So you’re saying that me, being dressed up like this,” the world stops, Catra opens the door with her naked leg alone, it being elevated by a cute mary-jane heel, her body soon following it, being dressed in a dress she hasn’t thought of in years. Adora’s heart dropped, the candles around their bed starved with the fleeting oxygen, “doesn’t ring any bells?”

“How did you find that-”

“I looked through the files, Adora, _ all of them _ ,” Catra smirks, leaning against the door and her arms smugly folded, with a furry shrug covering her lower biceps-  _ just like in her fantasy.  _ “Didn’t know you had such a crush on me, ‘Dora.”

“We’re married,” she spoke blankly, “what is all of this?”

“I thought it would be a well-appreciated belated wedding gift, we could  _ roleplay  _ your greatest scenario, unless, that is, if you want to go back to the fighting simulations.”

“No!” Adora yelled, covering her mouth soon after, spit crystalizing in her throat. It takes her a moment to partially recollect herself, smoothing down loose coils of hair on her head “yes. I want this very much.”

Catra walked towards her, her shoes making a muffled clicking sound, and her hip and tail sashaying in accord, moving seductively towards Adora till she reached her, resting a manicured hand on her shoulder. The flames seemed to come back to the candles, reunited with some simmering passion. “You still wanna fuck the shit outta me?”

It comes out as a test, under Catra’s breath, Adora takes it in quickly with a heavy intake of breath. Grabbing the hand on her shoulder, Adora challenges: “Oh, I’m gonna do more than that.”

She yanks her hands down, still using her strength over Catra to push her onto the bed, moving on top of her to straddle her hips. Her dress falls around her hips, slowly being pushed up by a strong hand until it reaches the joint between leg and hip. “You ready to get punished?” she asked.

Catra almost looks the same as when she last saw her in this outfit, despite the first time never quite existing. Her features are less fatigued, curves more rounded, long-lasting scars seemed finally at peace, slowly fading on tawny skin. Catra looks back up at her with the same admiration, she gives her a plain nod. 

Adora brings her lips down to Catra’s, forcing her into a bruising kiss, pulling at her bottom lip in between her teeth. Catra responded happily, jutting her chin up, moving the best she could while in pinned, letting out a small sigh in between kisses.

“You really should wear dresses more often, you know?” Adora gave her a soft smirk.

“Then what would the world be without Catra in a suit?” 

“Fair,” Adora curls into her neck, tightening her grasp on Catra’s hands above her head involuntarily, knowing she couldn’t get out regardless of how hard she tried, leaving small nicks at Catra’s jawline. “You’re dashing in both but I think Catra in a dress is best.”

“Oh, yeah?” Adora can practically hear Catra’s lips pursing, “why’s that?”

“Easier access,” she said simply as she slid her hand from its place on her thigh to her core, cupping her through her wet panties. 

Two fingers gently pet along the covered slit, pressing the soft fabric into Catra’s core. Adora watches Catra as she does this, watches her eyes glaze with a heavy lust, her lips release small moans and pants, and her body reacting slowly to the welcomed hand, rolling against her fingers, trying to get the best access.

“No. Not yet,” almost as soon as they came, Adora’s fingers retreated, returning to a firm caress on Catra’s hip. Catra watches her with wide eyes, whining quietly at the missing warmth, wiggling under her touch. “Let’s get you properly tied up. Stay there.”

Adora gets up quickly, moving to their dresser at the speed of light to quickly retrieve their ropes, deciding to grab a few more toys in the process, and making it back to a kindly awaiting Catra, sitting seductively on the bed. 

“Hands out,” Adora commands and Catra obliges, keeping her wrists together and far from her body. Adora wraps the bondage around her wrists, knotting professionally. “There, all done. Now, get on my lap.”

“Yessir,” Catra said sarcastically, must have, but the word “sir” is lightning to her bones. The lithe girl knows what to do, lying across her lap, pushing her ass upwards, her tail lashing rebellious and hitting Adora’s shoulder. 

“Stop that,” Adora states, swatting Catra’s cheek, Catra’s tail only doing the opposite: coming up to tickle the woman’s cheek. 

She stops her immediately, grabbing the root of her tail firmly and tugging, getting an immediate reaction from the woman on her legs, her form tensing, fine fur puffing out as she lets out a low groan. Adora knew that meant she liked it. 

“Safeword?” Adora pauses, petting Catra’s hair, now noticing the helmet that Catra wore long ago could not be replaced and instead reveals her hairline. 

“Serenia,” Catra huffs, “now please just get to it.”

_ That’s no different, her urgency.  _ “Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you, don’t expect me to go easy on you.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Catra slipping on her bratty facade, getting into a character she knew well and in turn, Adora becoming her opposite.

It was a part of the game they so often played: Catra would purposely wind Adora up, her coil pulling every emotion in the room into her, it releasing erratically and ultimately resulting in their favor. Catra settling smugly, her claws kneading at Adora’s pants, claws digging in annoyingly enough that she decides to slap her again, harder this time and enough to get a louder reaction. 

“Ah!” Catra’s eyes close, her body tensing briefly once more. Adora takes this time to seize her ass past her dress, pushing the back of it up to her waist and revealing the lacy underwear Catra was wearing. 

“Cut it out,” Adora yanks on her hair, keeping her face upwards, “You’re getting your punishment.”

“Oh yeah?” Catra pretended to be unaffected, “what’s the worse that you can do, Princess?” 

Another slap, Catra’s tail dropping down to curl around Adora’s calf, “you will refer to me as sir. Got it?”

“Yessir,” the girl grits.

“Good,” she grins, “you’re going to thank me after I spank you because clearly, you can’t learn any other way. Did I make myself clear enough for you?”

A beat. Catra really was dragging this out, wasn’t she? Another spank, “answer me.”  
“Thank you,” she decided to answer, almost tauntingly.

They play this game for a while: Adora brings down a rally of spanks, each time Catra lets out a bitter “thank you,” her tail only tightening around her leg, occasionally jumping up under Adora’s hold after a partially hard slap, usually causing another one of equal volume soon after. Catra’s bum turning a burning vermillion.

“I think you’re liking your punishment.”

“No,” Catra grunts, obviously lying through her teeth, chest heaving with every breath, “what makes you say that?”

Adora’s fingers once again dipped into her pussy, pulling away as soon as they came, the joint of her fingertips covered in slick. “You’re so wet already, are you getting off on this?”

“What! No.”

“I think you are,” using little of her strength, she plys the woman off her lap and readjusts her to be sitting on her legs, pulling her tied hands to rest at the back of her own neck, keeping her at Adora’s front and center. “Don’t worry I have a surprise for you, you horny little kitty.”

Without Catra’s knowing, Adora had found their finger vibrator, it latches on to her index finger, her being able to feel its beginning pulse buzz from its small body on her fingerprint. Adora slips it up into Catra’s entrance, petting her insides gently. Catra’s eyes widen momentarily, her breath hitching, Adora can feel her inside’s clamp around her. “Now ride my fingers like the good kitty you are.”

Adora doesn’t give her much of a choice, bouncing her legs to make Catra move along. The bratty woman’s ears perk up before shooting back down once more, her fang coming out to sharply bite down any dirty sounds threatening to come out of her mouth. Her pupils are completely dilated, her breath coming in heavy past bruised lips. Her shoulders tense, barely keeping the sleeves of the dress intact, the cups of her dress a little loose, barely covering the girl’s perky tits.

“Enough of that,” Adora’s softly spoken words contrast her actions as she pulls down the front of her dress, coming in to harshly pinch her nips, bringing her mouth down as well to leave rough kisses along her neck and collarbone. “Let me hear you, I know you really want to let it out. Come on,” she coaxed, running the one finger she had inside her against her special spot, “show me how good you can be.”

She wraps her pink lips around the girl’s dark nipple, sucking lightly, causing Catra to yelp and release the moan she was oh dearly trying to hold back. It poured from her lipstick-smeared lips, blending in with a rich purr that made Adora shake, groaning from the way Catra clenched around one finger.

“More,” she purred, panting, eyes rolling back as her hips moved forward. Adora pulls out hastily and pushes in two fingers, one increasing in vibration, buzzing against Catra’s wet insides.

“You like that? You dirty slut, you horny little kitten?” Adora groans into Catra’s ear, causing a full body shudder, her insides only to clench more against her fingers. 

“Yesssss,” she whimpered, closing her eyes and tilting up to give Adora subtle access to her neck.

Knowing what it meant, Adora bit down at the apex of her neck, taking in the small tiny hairs there and sucking till she knew it would bruise. Catra’s reaction was more than enough to get her going, her eyes flicking open, dilated and shaking, her mouth wide open, choking back a flood of euphonious sounds. 

When the woman opens her eyes next, she looks a little dazed, but overall pleased. A rumbling purr from her reverberates back under Adora’s skin, letting that hazy glow she possessed into her bones. Adora nearly lets out a coo from how cute Catra is in this state, but she stays solid, a small smirk toying at her lips.

“Was that good enough for you, sir?” Catra murmurs, nuzzling into her pale neck, realizing the woman was still fully clothed and that she made a huge wet spot on her pants. She cocks a brow at her, “seriously?”

“I forgot!” Adora excuses, breaking character so obviously.

“You’re a moron,” Catra huffs jokingly, “can you untie me now? Don’t I get a turn?”

Adora lifts her from her lap and roughly drops the bound woman on the bed, “that’s not how this works.”

“It’s not?”

“I said I would fuck the shit out of you, didn’t I?”

“I thought you did,” Catra taunts.

“Clearly you haven’t learned your lesson,” Adora grins, unable to hold the power underneath her skin for any longer, “looks like I’ll need to call in for some reinforcement.”

For a moment, the room is completely covered in her blinding light, destroying the ambiance Catra had made for them. Even after she transforms, her hair refuses to stop glowing, however not enough to tamper with the moment. She-ra bends down, lifting Catra up from behind her back, removing her shorts to reveal her thick cock. Turns out She-ra  _ could  _ make a dick. “You ready for my cock?”

Catra looks down and gulps, it isn’t much bigger than their usual but she must be doing it as an act, she looks up at her daringly, “I don’t know, why don’t we figure out?”

Adora hoists her up and Catra involuntarily wraps her legs around her large hips, her bound hands soon following to circle her neck, tangling in her luminescent golden hair. “Please, fuck me, sir.” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Adora slides its large head against her slit, collecting her wetness before letting herself inside. 

She winds her hips slowly, pumping into the girl gently only to get her wound up. Watching Catra break like this was always her favorite, squirming against the inevitable penetration, almost dizzy from its effect. Her legs usually starting to tremble after a few pounds, the look she gets on her face inspiring Adora to only go harder. By now, Catra would ask for more.

“If you want more, tell me how much you love my cock, and I’ll give it to you,” Adora tugs at her ear, Catra whimpers underneath her.

“Ahnn, I love your cock, it’s so big- so so so big. I love it when you split me on your cock, hnng, please cum inside me,” Catra breathes, whining against her place on Adora’s now bare neck. 

“Oh yeah, you want my load inside of you?” the words come out broken and scratchy, deep in her throat.

“Please, more than anything,” Catra lets out a high-pitched moan. 

“You want my kids inside of you?” The words come out before Adora can stop it and she almost laughs at herself, expecting Catra to stare up at her and spit in her face, but the reaction she gets is beyond unexpected.

“Yes!” she wails, hips grinding against hers, the sound of skin slapping and moans ignite the room, Adora’s skin feels as if it was lit on fire by the candles around their bed but it doesn’t stop her from pistoning in and out of Catra’s sopping heat. 

“You want to have my heir?” she continues, going to rub Catra’s engorged clit, causing the girl to release a sob. “You want them growing inside of you?”

“Please! Please put your heir inside me!” Catra breaks then, sputtering on her dick, wrapping around it, and absolutely refuses to let go.

Adora cums soon after, spurting out erratically, her hips accelerating before she finally gives out, and falling on top of Catra. They breathe in unison, Catra’s hot breath rests on Adora’s heaving shoulder.

“That was… that was interesting,” Catra utters, her hands forgotten behind Adora’s back, “nice though. Really nice.”

“Thank you for that,” she finally speaks after a moment of rest, “that was really, really cool.”

“That’s all? Just “ _really cool?”_ I give you a _sex fantasy_ that you have had since you were a teen and you just say it was “ _really cool?”_

“I just cum’d my brains out! Yes, and it was really,  _ really  _ cool! There’s a difference,” Adora explains exasperatedly.

“Whatever,” Catra smiles, “yeah, it was really, really cool. Now, are you gonna untie me or what? This dress is getting itchy.”

“No,” Adora snuggles in closer, “I think I’ll keep you like this. Easier access.”

“Adora!” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please follow me on Twitter for more updates!
> 
> @/identiddycrysis

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Twitter!  
> @/ identiddycrysis !
> 
> ###  
> Q: Who's your favorite Femme Fatale?  
> A: ... it's obvious


End file.
